Wine
by eltigre221
Summary: Percy is drunk, and Dionysus comes in to make the son of Poseidon forget his pain, by replacing it with great and intense pleasure. After all, the Wind God has waited a long time to taste the greatest wine of them all, and his name is Perseus Jackson.


**Don't worry people, this is a one-shot so it won't be continued, but I'm glad I finally made myself finish this up. It's been so long and I'm finally gonna put this up. It feels nice to do that, also before I forget, review if you want to, and enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Wine**

Olympian Challenge: Word Prompts – Set by Facility Dreams

Pairing: Percy/Dionysus

Words: Wine or Strawberries

Wine, it has always been everything to the god, his ambrosia; he has even been more of a wine maker at heart rather than a god or man. Yet when he caught sight of that boy for the first time, he saw the greatest wine of them all, his lips, eyes, and skin were all the perfect kind of wine. Though the boy was young then, and the wine god had to wait until the time was right to take the boy. Over the years as he watched him grow, he nearly took him as they walked back to camp from the woods, after he had talked to the son of Hades, or the time before that when he left the camp and he went after the boy, he wanted to just take him and taste how perfect of a wine he was. Yet he was smart, he bid his time and continued to wait.

Today would be the right day; the boy was willingly coming into his realm as he grieves for the loss of his lover. She was killed while she was on her way to the camp. He was so sad, the wine god simply smiled when the boy stared to drink. It was finally time for him to take the son of Poseidon. Upon entering the bar where the boy was at, he saw him about to drink another glass of beer. Smiling, the wine god changed his appearance; normally he'd look like a pudgy man wearing a tiger stripped Hawaiian shirt, shorts and running shoes, but he'd choose to show Perseus Jackson another side of the wine god.

He was now dressed in his traditional Greek robes, sandals, he was taller too, and looks physically younger; he still had black hair that looked almost purple and purple eyes. Smiling once more, the god walked over to Perseus Jackson and tapped him on the shoulder.

The son of Poseidon looked up, and the god noticed that he wasn't even aware of who was behind him. It only meant that the boy was very, very drunk. This only made the wine god smile widen, it would make his 'job' much easier.

"Hello Percy Jackson, would you like to come with me." The God of Wine said as he took Percy's arm and half dragged him out of the bar. As they left, Dionysus took the drunken son of Poseidon back to camp, and into his room in the Big House.

It was an almost exact replica of his room in his palace back on Olympus, wine cellar like walls, a wine rack on one, lined with many bottles of wine, while there was a long line of classic video games next to another wall. Large plasma screen TV, and last but not least, the god's large bed.** (A.N **_**too **_**lazy to type what the bed looks like so use your imagination please)** Smiling to himself, Dionysus carefully took off all of Percy's clothes for him, minus his underwear and gently threw him onto the large and comfortable bed.

He soon got on and smiled down at the boy, who for a moment, a short moment, was back in his senses and was wondering where he was. Well before he soon kissed him, and dulled his senses once more. Making sure Percy wouldn't know who he was until morning. Still the wine god was very happy to have him here, to be able to take him and not feel any guilt over it. Also to be able to taste what he has longed for, it was so delicious. To kiss and caress the boy beneath him, it was almost too good to be true, but the god knew that this was happening and he finally tasted the greatest wine of them all.

Dionysus was smirking at the boy beneath him, he was perfect in every sense of the word, and now it was time for the god to claim what he deemed his. Staring with a few nice ministrations, sucking on Percy's dick, pinching his nipples, and the god's favorite, preparing him. The god was enjoying himself much too much, but what he didn't notice was that Percy was leaning into his touches and wanted more and more from the god.

Dionysus kissed him as his slick fingers were pumped in and out of Percy's ass. His fingers soon brushed against Percy's prostate, making the boy moan and thrust his hips against the god's fingers. Dionysus noticed this, and smirked to himself before he removed his fingers and rolled Percy over, positioning the boy beneath him, and using his vines to hold him up. The wine god grinned as he positioned himself above the boy's virgin ass, and put his hands on Percy's hips, before thrusting his quick and hard.

It was unlike anything the god had experienced before, to feel the tight heat the boy beneath him was so amazing. It almost made the god climax from the sheer tightness of it, but he held it down, before he started to thrust in and out of Percy. Making him mewl and moan with every thrust directed at his secret spot. It was music to the mad god's ears. Still as he enjoyed this, he knew he was going to climax soon has he continued to pound into Percy's ass harder and faster with each and every thrust.

Even though just before he climaxed, he hit Percy's prostate dead on. The boy cried out in pure pleasure, "Dionysus!" Upon hearing this, the one thing that made him possibly the happiest god in all of existence at that moment, just by hearing the Son of Poseidon crying out his name, it was amazing and the god loved hearing it. He climaxed soon after that, as did Percy.

The god smiled, but soon stopped, he was finished for the night. Besides, he wanted to talk to Percy in the morning, and he hoped that the boy would understand what the god did, and wouldn't resent him.

* * *

The next morning when the wine god awoke, he was surprised to see a smiling son of Poseidon lying right next to him. What he had thought would be that, Percy would hate him more; he would yell and accuse the god of raping him, but not this. Not the boy smiling at him, and enjoying his touch.

"Good morning Dionysus," Percy said, a smile still on his face, and his voice was nice and calm, not enraged or fearful.

"Good morning." Was the reply, but the god was just too shocked, he seriously thought that Percy would hate him.

"Thank you for last night, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to do what you did last night." Percy whispered, before moving closer to the god.

"I'm confused, I thought you would hate me, or resent me, or even accuse me of raping you. Why aren't you reacting like that?" Dionysus asked, confusion, still the main emotion on his face.

Percy just chuckled, "Dionysus, I have wanted you for about as long as you have wanted me. Call me crazy if you will, but last night was one of the best of my life, even if I can barely remember it."

The wine god was still shocked, but still smiled before asking him a very important question. "Then what about Annabeth, I thought you loved her?"

He sighed before speaking, "I did love her, and a part of me still does, my feelings for her were never once false, that I swear upon the River Styx is true. And also, though I loved her, I still love you, no matter what happens."

Dionysus was shocked once more, but he soon smiled and just kissed Percy's forehead before talking to him in a very kind and soft voice that barely few ever hear him speak in. "I love you too Percy, and that's good to know that you truly cared for her, it means that you are loyal until the very end. It's one of the things that I truly do love about you, you cute little ocean."

After he said that, both soon shared a kiss, and left what was to come for a later time. They would face the consequences together, and just enjoy the time they had before that happened. For the Wine god loved his wine and Percy Jackson would always be the greatest wine that Dionysus would ever taste.

* * *

**Well sorry if Percy was a bit OOC, but hey my fanfic, my rules XD hehe well I am happy that this is done now, it's been so long since I've done a Percy/Olympian pairing that it seems like forever XD hehe well the next male god on the list is one of my favorites, and his will possibly be a multi-chapter fic, and that lucky god is... ARES! XD hehe well I can't wait to type that one up, and until then, later everyone :D**


End file.
